


Lost

by DS759



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS759/pseuds/DS759
Summary: Scout gets emotional and brings the team's performance down with it. Who else is there to help him through it?





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short fic on AO3 and something TF2 related. It was worth a shot at it.

"Go! Go! GO!" was all that can be heard on the battlefield as it was followed with explosions, gunshots and yelling from every team mate. Everyone except for the Scout. He wasn't exactly 'himself' today or this whole week. Not many noticed and for those that did either brought it up to him with insults or confronting him. Others didn't care.  
Except the Spy, he came up to him in the middle of a battle. Scout had respawned, he was the only one in the room while the blasts of the field where heard outside. He had stepped off to a near corner, dropping off his bat as he sat on the bench. His head in his hands, sighing while he tried to clear his mind. He didn't notice Spy looking for a small health bottle in the cabinets. The frenchman turned over to the boy sulking on the bench and walked over to him as he pulled out his disguise kit to pick out a fresh cigarette.

 

"You know the battle is outside. Not inside." He said whilst lighting the cancer stick.

 

"Not now, Spy." Scout had responded back, staring down at the floor since Spy was the last person he wants to talk to right now.

 

"Something bothering you? You've been off your game recently." Scout rolled his eyes then picked up his head to look at him in annoyance. "So I've been told! By you and everyone else, great to know that everyone knows that I suck and that's why we haven't winning the last few matches!"

 

Now it was Spy's turn to roll his eyes. "Look boy, if something is bothering you, you should talk about it rather than letting it bring you down." He tapped a bit of ash off his cigarette and lets it drop to the floor. Scout had cocked an eyebrow and had nearly laughed at the man in front of him.

 

"Pff what? You want me to talk about it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"With you?"

 

"If you must."

 

Scout thought about it. He couldn't exactly talk about this to the others. Heavy, Medic and Sniper aren't so good with talking about feelings, Pyro can't really make good conversation. Engineer is usually focused on his machines to talk. Demo and Solider can't understand how he feels exactly about this. Spy, he could actually talk to about this since he's gone through a lot during his life that he doesn't talk about but has mentioned. He sighed and began talking about this situation.

 

"Fine. Alright, well.. I dunno. I guess I feel like I can't do anything. I feel like coming here was a mistake. I miss my Ma and even my brothers. Reason I did this was to support her with money like how my brothers were, but now I rarely ever see her and I don't know how I feel.. I feel lost."

 

"You are homesick. You are also looking at the reason of the decision you made. Scout, you did this to help your mother and that's good, it shows that you care for her. She at least understands why you can't visit often but she still loves you."

 

Scout wiped off the small tear that was running down his face.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I just have to remember.. I'm doing this for her. Thanks, Spy." He had looked up but saw that the frenchman had already left to the battlefield outside.

 

"You're welcome, Jeremy." was the last thing he heard.


End file.
